User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Color-Robo
Color-Robo is a character from Toshiko Games and a playable character. Biography ROBOTIC RAINBOW "Originally created as a war machine, Color-Robo was tasked with defeating a color-absorbing mechanical monster called the Color Colossus. Color-Robo's ability to gain powers based on its color makes it very deadly to its rivals in the ring, and its speed is almost unmatched. Its physics-based gameplay makes it tricky to use, but when used effectively, it can dominate the competition." Gameplay Color-Robo is a very interesting character. Like in his home series, he's very physics-based. He doesn't follow the same physics as the rest of the game. He moves faster the farther he flies in one direction, and so does his Purple Laser. He normally has average speed, even at top speed. However, he can use his Red Speed Boost move to greatly increase his speed, making it useful for making it around the stage quickly. He can also set a glass pane on the ground which strengthens the Purple Laser when it passes through. He can jump off a ramp the appears with his Red Form, giving him good horizontal recovery. He can hover on a locked y-axis with his Yellow form and create walls out of nowhere that he can climb. These walls disappear after 5 seconds and can only be climbed by the player that created them. He can fire missiles with his Orange form and has several attacks available via his Red and Blue forms. The only form not represented in the moveset is Cyan; he automatically changes to that if he falls in water in a stage that contains water. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Purple Laser CR fires a purple laser that travels faster the more it goes in one direction. It can ricochet off slanted ramps and such. Side Red: Red Dash CR rushes forward at blinding speed. Up Red: Yellow Hover CR begins to indefinitely hover on a locked y-axis, making it useful for mobility. Down Red: Downward Blue Drill CR drills at the ground. In the air, it's a ground pound move. Neutral Yellow: Orange Missile CR fires an orange missile forward. If used near a wall, the explosion will cause CR to basically "wall-jump". Side Yellow: Blue Drill Rush CR rushes forward with his blue drills. Up Yellow: Green Wall CR creates a green wall in the background that he can climb on until it crumbles after about five seconds. Down Yellow: Pink Spark CR creates a short-range electrical surge that stuns and damages nearby opponents. Neutral Green: Quick Jab CR jabs with his arms 3 times quickly. Side Green: Red Speed Boost Not an attack, but holding it down allows CR to move much faster than normal. Up Green: Red Rush Ramp Jump CR flies off a ramp that he summons, making it useful for recovery. As a bonus, if used in mid-air, the ramp will fall to the ground and deal damage to anyone it crushes. Down Green: Glass Pane CR places a large pane of glass that strengthens any Purple Laser that passes through it, including those of opposing CR's. Crash-Attack: Magenta CR becomes his Magenta form and can fly around freely, ramming into opponents at high speeds to score kills. Animations Introduction Color-Robo flies down and rotates his arms and head. Winning Screen Color-Robo basically does his version of fist-pumping. Losing Screen Color-Robo begins to short circuit. Costumes Robo Rainbow His default Color Swaps *Dark Robo (A dark charcoal gray swap) *Black and White (White torso with black brush, head, and arms) *Rainbow (All colors simultaneously) Armored Robo A bulkier version of Color-Robo Trivia *Like Fidlak, Color-Robo was created by Toshiko's co-founder, Drew. *Color-Robo is one of three characters in the entire game who lack a voice actor, the others being Bruce Blake and Needleman. Category:Blog posts